


Another Century

by thedarktruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, So this is a story about soulmates, Soulmates, and just read the story, and yeah, i swear it's pretty good, ill add more tags later I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarktruth/pseuds/thedarktruth
Summary: In a world where everyone stays eighteen forever until they fall in love with their soulmate, Reizo doesn't want to fall in love at all. So he does what he thinks he must, he kills them. However, he is cursed with a soulmate every century, making him kill them all. Until one day, he can't and he falls in love.





	Another Century

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hey, I'm new here and I've never read or posted an original work on ao3 so not really sure if I should be doing anything different, but here we go.

It was a rainy day. A dreary day. Some would somebody died the way the weather acted. But somebody was most definitely going to.

A girl, dark-skinned, poofy hair in a ponytail, white blouse and pink skirt with a matching polka dot umbrella. She was walking in the rain as if having a leisure stroll, as if enjoying it.

A man behind her, only by a few paces, calls her name, almost soundless, yet she hears it. They always do. The man’s holding a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact. The girl turns around.

He reaches for her, takes her hand. Both hands together, they’re both holding the roses. Suddenly, she falls back, feeling pain at she stomach. Blood was never something eyes were to feast on.

Later that day, people find her, lying there dead, almost as if she were sleeping, the only sign of her death was the blood on her stomach and the lack of breathing.

The man walks away with an ivory knife covered in blood. “Another century.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this story is cross-posted on Wattpad, and there are more chapters posted on there, so if you want to read it one Wattpad, you can.


End file.
